By the previous categorization of the National Cancer Institute, our Cancer Center was denoted as a specialized and coordinated community-oriented Cancer Center. The general objectives of the program are to develop and define teaching programs in oncology for undergraduate and graduate physicians in our geographic area, promulgate the best programs of evaluation and therapy for the cancer patient, encourage and stimulate the physicians in this area to provide the best advances of clinical care, stimulate new and innovative clinical care programs in the areas of selected strengths that characterize our institution, coordinate the basic science and clinical investigative programs in order to help stimulate the development of new investigators in the area of basic and clinical science in cancer research. Interrelated to these activities, the Cancer Center plans to develop multidisciplinary clinical care delivery programs and stimulate the general research program in oncology in our geographic area.